It's About Time
by ISupportStyle
Summary: Stan and Kyle find a spark between them. A story portraying their days as lovers. StanxKyle Slash, a bit of CartmanxButters, CartmanxWendy, TweekxCraig, DamienxPip and a few more boy/boy loves. Slash, Yaoi
1. Nachos and Coffee

It s About Time Chapter 1: Nachos and Coffee Kyle: And there we were. Studying for one of our four tests we will be having next week. We sat in Stan s bedroom, a bookshelf next to me on the right, and Stan close on the left. As always he looked puzzled at every question, like as if Gr. 9 Math was actually hard. He s so cute when he s confused.  
Kay dude, I honestly have no idea how to do #10. I looked at him, and what I found were his big blue eyes looking back at mine. He always looks at me with question and wonder in his stare, and he seems to look at me as if I have all of the answers to life, fortunately I can answer him this time.  
Stan: Dude, look at your notes, then at the answers in the back of the book, then try again. was all he said to me. I continued, followed what he said, then answered the question. That kid is so smart; he really does have the answers for everything. I look back up at him, and see how concentrated he is, and I can t help but stare at his focused green eyes. Kyle:  
I pretend like I m reading right now but I really can t study with him so close. My eyes slat down to him, though my head stays as is. Oh God, he s staring at me. I quickly glance back at my book and re-ajust my sitting position a little. Not too long ago Stan begun to dress and act a little more goth, like he was back in Gr. 4. He drinks a lot of coffee; actually he just finished his third glass today, the mug sitting here on the floor. He wears a lot of black and grey, but goes without the earring. Instead a few months ago he decided to get his tongue pierced. Though he does these things he still ha she same old joyful Stan attitude that I love.  
Stan:  
My heart is racing right now. Kyle is so perfect. I realized recently that I might have actually started to like him. It was a weird feeling, cause at the time I was still dating Wendy. We broke up recently because she said, she needed her space . Yea, whatever Wendy, I know you like that fatass Cartman. You can have him. No one else will.  
I think I have been staring at him for a good 2 minutes now. He glances at me again, then turn with a look of confusion on his face. I begin slowly leaning closer to him.  
Dude, there something wr I cut him off by locking my lips with his.  
Kyle:  
I glanced down for a second time at Stan. He was just sitting there, he looked as if he were staring at some flaw at my appearance, dazed and confused. I then turned to him and started saying Dude, there something wr That s when he came in for a kiss with me. Oh sweet Jesus this is better then I had ever imagined. I don t care if he tastes like coffee and cigarettes. There s a sweet underlining taste also with this kiss. There wasn t any tongue but it was still amazing. I just sat there and took it, as I was now pressed against the bookshelf, and I was too shocked to do anything back. Oh God this is great. Wait... No... He s pulling away! No Dude what the fuck... I sounded more upset then angry, because that s how I felt. I didn t want that to end!  
Stan:  
As I was kissing him I could taste the nachos he had eaten earlier after school. His lips were so sweet and warm though. I sat there with one arm resting on my bent up knee, and my other hand resting on his left shoulder. But this though is now occurring with me: Oh God he s not kissing back...What if I just ruined 14 years of friendship!? I then began to pull away as I opened my eyes t see the terror in his eyes. I pulled away immediately and heard him then say dude what the fuck . He didn t sound quite angry, but then I pulled myself into a ball and hugged my knees. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as my head rested on my kneecaps. I continued to stare down.  
I am so sorry Kyle.. I just.. I just.. Let s just forget this all happened I don t want this to ruin our great friendship. why would I wan to forget this Stan? When he said this I looked up and he dove in for a kiss. He then pushed me over on the floor and pined me down basically making out with me.  
Kyle:  
After I dove in I paused him down and pinned him with my legs on each side and he was laid flat on the floor as my kiss became to feel more passionate. I grabbed his neck and the back of his head, as he grabbed my back ad pulled me closer. I turned my head leaving him to kiss my neck and jaw bone.  
Stan.. I m gay for you.. I didn t realize how retarded that sounded out loud, cause it sounded great in my head. I felt him grin as we kissed. His tongue ring felt sensational in my mouth, it was such a weird feeling.  
He then took his hand and pushed my face back to center our lips. His hands went lower and under my shirt. Now I feel him grabbing my shirt at the bottom and lifting it over my torso. When it reached my head I pulled away from him. mhm me too he said with a matter of fact yet sarcastic tone. Once the shirt was off he pulled me back toward him, locking our lips once again.  
Stan:  
It felt as if 20 elephants weight were just lifted from my heart and my shoulders. To know Kyle feels this way about me as I do him is an unbelievable relief. I continue to feel him, his pale skin now exposed. His hands traveled down my side to the bottom of my shirt. I lifted him and myself up enough from the ground to lift my shirt off. This was a little more difficult then lifting Wendy, considering Kyle IS a boy after all. It wasn t until I lifted him did I realize the raging hard- ons we both had. I had felt his against my abdomen and it made me smirk. He pulled the shirt up my body and over my head, crumpled it and threw it across the room. He grinned then returned to me. I began feeling him. Wow.. what a skinny little bitch he is. Down his back you can feel each and every rib from his rib cage. I moved my hands down and then between up and I could feel his hipbone. There was no abs on this kid either! Just a little higher and I could feel where his rib cage began. He kinda reminded me of Starvin Marvin.  
Kyle:  
A few moments after I took off Stan s shirt I took his wandering hands and pined them above him, our fingers locked together. I then began to bit his lower lip in a playful way. He looked down at me as I looked at him in what was supposed to be a seductive way, though I m not sure if it was. I then began to move to his chest where I gently kissed down his body. He is so beautiful and toned it is amazing. I kissed his semi-6pack abs and his bellybutton. I then moved more to the right avoiding the trail of hair from his bellybutton to his pubs. While doing this I unlocked our fingers and ran my hands down his nicely toned arms and brought my hands to his hips. I then found myself down by his hipbone when I looked up at him. His eyes were closed, with a huge grin on his face, so I guess he liked it. I then gently ran the tip of my nose up his torso and moved my head above his only to come face to face with him. Both of us were breathing heavily and then the next thing I knew he moved his arms and pulled me back toward him and began making out with me again. I still really do love that tongue ring. That s when we heard something. It was the doorknob turned and the door opened.  
Stan:  
Kyle abruptly pulled away from me and sat up, his hands pinning down my shoulders. I just laid there with my arms by my side and my left knee up trying to cover my bits from his sight. Kenny s sight.  
He had walked in and he just stayed there in shock and amazement at what he just walked in on. Kyle and I just stare at him, none of us saying a word. Kyle and I looked at each other, but Kyle didn t budge, so neither did I. We looked back at Kenny.  
We stayed like this for about 20 seconds until we all heard Cartman from the stairwell.. Ken-ny! Stop walking so fast douche bag! Kenny turned his head and closed the door. Fatass they re not here. I knew Kenny was a good friend. He is always so trustworthy.  
What are you talking about? Stan s mom said they were up here. yea well they're not so lets go look someplace else fatass Hey! I m not fat! I m big boned He said as he walked back down the stairs.  
I looked back at Kyle who still had me pinned. He was looking at the door still, with focus. As soon as the door shut I went to speak but he turned to me, smiled, and put his lips back with mine. This time he seemed more eager.  
After this kiss he pulled away. We should get back to our homework. He said. I knew what he meant. If you spend this much time with another person, you can start to see underlined messages that others don t see.  
What he meant was we have to talk about what this means for us now . Sure enough, I was right.  
Kyle:  
I rolled off of him to his left, away from the wall, and we held each other loosely. I looked down only to see our flagpoles straight up. This made me happy to know that I actually did pleasure him and that he enjoyed this. And apparently so did I.  
I sat up and I slid over to the wall and rested my back on it. I then felt a all to familiar craving in my system.  
God I need a smoke.. Stan sat up and chuckled. He shifted himself over beside me, him now beside the bookshelf. So what are we like together Stan asked. I closed my eyes as I laid my head back to the wall. I grinned and chuckled at the way he said that. He sounded nervous like as if I would reject him for some reason, even though I know I feel the same way about him as he does me.  
Yea.. I said giving him my approval. He rested his head on my shoulder and snuggled it. I didn t want this right here to end. I sat with my knees up and my arms around them, my hands hooked by two fingers. Stan sat there with his head on my shoulder, his legs bent on the ground in a comfortable way, and his hands holding him up.  
Stan:  
When did you know? Kyle asked me.  
Know what? That you liked me dude. I though for a second and remembered back a far ways.  
I guess it was the summer after grade four. We spent practically every waking moment with each other. I felt stronger about you then anyone before, even Wendy. I kinda considered it more and more every year until last year when I finally admitted to myself, while making out with Wendy, that I actually did really like you When did you know? I was now blushing and looking down. I no longer sat with my head on his shoulder, but I sat upright my back on the wall, with one knee bent and one leg straight. I played with my hat in my hands at the time.  
Actually it was about that same time.. My Dad told me that if we kept hanging out together like that people would start asking questions, and wondering if we were together. It made me think.. what if I want to be with Stan? So we ve been bottling up our feelings for 4 years from each other? I didn t wanna ruin our friendship I didn t know you felt the same way. But I gotta say you kiss better then Bebe, Rebecca, and Red combined. You actually have some passion in it. They just want in my pants. Especially Bebe. She only likes me for my sweet ass as she calls it. I forgot about that, I should test that theory soon.  
Come on dude, let s go out for a smoke. Kay Kyle:  
As we were putting our shirts back on I had to tell Stan something. Stan. yea dude? I would have never been able to come out to you ass you did to me. You re fearless Stan, and I was too afraid of your rejection You know Kyle, you don t have to be afraid of me I m more understanding then you think. Understanding Shit.  
We both looked at each other and as if we were reading each others minds we said simultaneously Kenny. He s a good kid Kyle.. we ll just talk to him tomorrow on the bus. Stan said this as if nothing was wrong.  
Kay dude. Yea he wouldn t tell. Not Kenny. I said.  
I followed Stan out of his bedroom door. He grabbed my hand, after I closed his door. I looked at him and he was smiling with a confident grin, as if he had been waiting to do that for years. I have too.  
What if your parents see us? they won t, we ll go straight out the back door to the backyard and chill there. Kay I replied and we were off.  
We snuck out back and stood beside the house. I pulled out a smoke and o did he. I lit mine and because he forgot his lighter he shrugged and came close to my face and lit his cig off mine. I leaned against the house and he stood there, one hand in his pocket, and resting his weight to one side. Then the back door opened.  
Stanly Marsh! It was his mom.  
He looked up at me, both of our eyes widened and we both pulled the smokes form out mouths.  
Stanly are you smoking again? No mom. A cloud of smoke was released from his mouth as he opened it. Smooth.  
She held out her hand, ordering us to rid of the packages. But those things are fucking expensive, so we keep the most of them in our pockets, but the package was all she needed.  
Put those out boys. You re 14 for Gods sake, and that s a horrible habit! We rolled our eyes and chucked our smokes into the snow and then went back inside.  
We went back upstairs and I began to collect my stuff, as Stan sat on his bed watching me. It was about time I got home, mom hates it when I m late for dinner. I gathered my sprawled stuff that was tossed everywhere due to that intense make-out session. I loaded my backpack on my back and began to walk to the door. But Stan jumped up and grabbed the door handle to open it for me. Ky He said and I looked up at him and he gave me a gentile kiss on the lips, and I left his room, down the stairs, and out of the house. 


	2. Kenny and Atraightners

Chapter Two Kenny and Straightners-  
Kyle:  
The next morning, the Friday of the week before the final week of first semester. I woke up with such a great feeling in me. I felt so happy, and full of joy, like my life was like complete and all now. I got dressed, did my stuff, ate and then I hurried out the door. The earlier I was to the bus stop, the more time I got to be with Stan. It was a chillier morning today, and there was no snow in the little town of South Park this morning. When I arrived at the bus stop with the runaway couple on the yellow caution sign, only Stan stood there. He was there in a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black shin high converse, smoking. I was so happy to see him. I ran to him to hug him and he tightly squeezed me back, and gave me a gentle kiss on my hatless head. Morning Stan I said, blushing a little.  
Morning lover he said back and he winked at me and grabbed my right hand with his left. I chuckled at his attempted charm. I took out a smoke from my grey jeans pocket and put it in my mouth, searching for my lighter. Need a light? He asked and then he put his smoke to mine and lit it. I grabbed his hand again and gave it a small squeeze and he smiled. I laughed at the stupid grin he has when he has a smoke in his mouth. Kenny:  
I arrived at the bus stop where my best friends stood. Oh God they re holding hands and giggling!? Pfft. They really are gay. Wow I have gay best friends meh whatever. More pussy for me! I no longer wear my voice muffling parka, but instead wholly jeans and a ripped orange hoodie. What can I say? I look great in orange. Oh, and I really need a haircut Hey guys Hey Kenny they say almost simultaneously.  
Uh.. so sorry about yesterday guys.. I shoulda knocked It s okay dude.. Stan said quietly.  
So uh.. you guys are homos then right? I always sound so blunt. I really don t mean to be. It s just who I am, I don t beat around the bush. Haha dirty Well not really. We re just homos for each other. We still like girls. Kyle said like he was defending himself.  
Uh okay. I kinda get that I said looking down at my beat up Chuck Taylors. So they just like each other? That makes sense. Who am I to question that?  
So were you guys like about to like do it when I walked in.. Once again, so blunt. I look up to see them both blushing, searching for words.  
No dude.. we were just kinda making out.. Stan answered.  
Dude you CAN NOT tell Cartman. He ll rip on both of us like mad, but especially me. Oh look it s faggot jewboy with his fag boyfriend. Kyle said attempting to sound like fatass. I laugh a this. I love Cartman jokes, they re even better then your mom jokes.  
Dude I would never tell Cartman. He would rip you two apart. I m better then that. I am better then that. I think of myself as the person you could tell anything to, and I ll take it too the grave. Well that happens a lot really. I die like every day, and somehow, I just wake up the next morning alive in my bed. But whatever.  
Where is fatass anyway? Stan questioned.  
I dunno but if he has to run. I m gunna shit watching him. I said laughing, and they both laughed too. When Stan laughed I saw his tongue ring. I wonder what that s like kissing So Kyle, what s it like kissing a mouth with a tongue ring? He blushed. Well.. Uh He looked at Stan, then down at his feet It s different He chuckled and he looked up at me. It And he was then cut off.  
Douche bag. Jew boy. Poor bitch. He said looking at Stan, Kyle, then me. Ugh. It was Cartman. Stan and Kyle quickly let go of each other and we all looked at him.  
Fatass Dumb shit Cunt. Nice burn Kenny. Very straight forward. We all glared at him then looked away. I could never stare at that chunk of lard for too long. I might loose my eyesight. I laughed at that. I would have said it out loud if I still had my old parka though. That thing was mint. But mom made me give it to my little sister.  
Stan:  
God I hate Carman. Why the fuck he still hangs out with us I will never understand. We ve given him so may hints in the past, yet the fat bitch keeps coming back. You know, cause just get the fuck away from us. Isn t enough apparently, and on several occasions, beating his ass isn t either. Whatever.  
The bus pulled up and the four of us piled in. We were welcomed as we have been everyday since kindergarten with a SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! from Miss. Crabtree. No good cunt I mumbled.  
WHAT DID YOU SAAAY?! she yelled.  
I said I like the sun! I yelled back, we all laughed. She turned around and shut the door.  
Well the sun is nice, yes. She said as we drove off.  
Kyle and I walked to the back as Cartman sat at the front, and Kenny in the middle-ish like usual. There were only like 10 people on the bus, cause everyone just drove, walked, or didn t go to school now a days. I sat down next to Kyle, I on the outside. He looked like a doll sorta the way the sun beamed on his pale face as he laid it on the window. I put my hand in his and we twined our fingers together and he smiled. I love making him happy. It makes me feel all warm inside.  
Hey dude, you wanna sleepover tonight? He asked.  
Course dude. I answered. I put my head back on the seat and sighed. Wow.. my first day with a boyfriend.. This should be interesting.

Kyle:  
We spent most of the day just as we did normally. Except Stan kept drawing little doodles of us in his notes and showing me, and I laughed when I saw them cause he can t draw. For example in English he doodled a picture of me posing and grinning and he wrote Ky-ky is sexy ;) above it. I laughed really hard at that one. Whenever I laughed, and gave him my approval he smiled. I love his smile. He got it fixed in Gr.6 with braces, and I got mine done in Gr7. His perfect straight teeth flashed and I began to look at him. I looked at his raven black hair dragging on the desk as he drew another doodle with his head close to the desk so I couldn t see it. I checked out his outfit as well. He was one of those kids who looked good in anything. Cartman called him emo a lot, even though his style was actually referred to as scene as he told me. I know Stan s not emo or anything. The whole slitting wrist thing and shit. Stan enjoys life too much; he would never turn emo, or goth, again.  
Kenny didn t talk about our situation at all, so we didn t mention it or anything. I ll be sure that Cartman is the last person on earth to find out I m..gay. Wow I m still kinda getting used to that word.

When we got off the bus that night walked straight to my house. We don t bother bringing clothes to each other s houses. In about Gr.6 we just brought over a bunch of clothes to each others houses and left them there, cause we have sleep over s so often. He even has his own part of my closet, and his own drawer in my dresser. Mide-as well right?  
Stan: We walked to his house and when we got in I called my mom to let her know that I m staying at Kyle s, big surprise to her. I stay here like every second night. I practically live here. We throw our stuff in his room and head downstairs and outside for a smoke break.  
We both lit up and chill on the seats he s got in his backyard. So how do you think Kenny took it? I asked him.  
He seemed pretty cool about it dude. I think he doesn t really care Prolly happy cause now there s more girls for him. We both chuckle.  
After we finish our smokes we walk into his kitchen and I make myself at home as I always do, and grab a soda from the fridge.  
Want anything? Sure dude. Dr. Peppers fine. I grab 2 and we sit down at his table. His parents aren t home yet, and his brother gets home from school later then us because he is only in gr.5. He s still a grade up from the other 9-year-olds cause he s so smart.  
I finish my soda, and grab some chips from a cupboard. Kyle just sits there staring at his drink.  
You okay? I asked him. He looked up at me and snapped back into reality.  
Oh.. yea dude, sorry. He grinned. I was just thinking about exams again. You re waaaay to wrapped up in school dude. Yea whatever. He finished his drink and put the can on the counter and we headed upstairs.  
Once up there he went on his computer and I sat on his bed. I was going to play video games, but then I looked up at him and stared at his hair. I cut and style my own hair, and I bet I could do the same to his. As much as I love his little Jew-fro, he would look great with side bangs.

Kyle:  
I was at my computer and I waited for it to turn on. I was swiveling on my chair when I turned and noticed him staring at me.  
What? I asked.  
Can I straighten your hair? He responded. I didn t know what to say to that at first, I ve never been asked that question before. Uh.. sure dude. I trust him. He cuts his own hair after all. He smiled and walked over to his drawer and pulled out a straightner.  
What the fuck? How long has that been there? About 5 months. He said. I walked over to my bed and sat down and he sat down beside me.  
I thought you liked my hair..? I told him.  
I never said I didn t Ky, I just wanna see it straightened. He looked at my hair and sighed. It s gunna take a while. He sat with his left leg bent back on my bed, so his heel was touching his butt, and the other leg bent with his foot on the floor. He was going to start with my left side then I guess. I sat there with both legs hanging off the bed, and my hands on my lap. His legs were apart so his.. well.. junk.. was touching my side. I was surprised he could sit like that in skinny jeans. Here goes the Seth Cohen look. He said and he smiled. I smiled too. He always said I reminded him of a ginger version of that Jew kid off the OC. We both stayed silent while waiting for the straightner to heat up. Right now he was playing with my hair making little braids as I blush. He did this for a few minutes till he heard the little bing from his straightner, telling him it was done. I know not all of them do that, but his is cool like that. He undid the braids, brushed my hair, and began. So how was your day? He said to break the silence.  
Well you were there the whole time. So that was nice I said smiling.  
Awwe that s cute Kyle. He said with a gay accent.  
Hey don t start that shit man. Your not gay. Yes I am silly goose! He said laughing Whatever Big Gay Stan. I said as I rolled my eyes. He laughed.  
Alright I ll stop if you never call me that again. Deal. I responded.  
I looked down and saw how close he was to me. I decided to make this situation a little more kinky. I grabbed back leg and pulled it toward me. I began stroking the inside of his leg near his manhood.  
Gimmy a minute Kyle and we can continue on your right side. He said as he brought himself eye level with me. I nod.  
He switched positions to the same thing but the other side. I repositioned him and made him closer and started stroking him again. I saw him blush and bite his lip. Like that then? I asked.  
You know it. He said back to me and smirked, still looking at my hair. I saw a bulge form in his pants. I smile cause I m glad I arouse him. I look up at him, he is still focused on my hair.  
I love how you can just continue what you re doing even though you have a huge hard on dude. It actually really hurts with these jeans. He laughs. So he moves his leg so it s straight out, relieving some tension in his pants. It was then touching me and I proceeded to put my hand around to his ass. Alright I m done here. I need to do your front now. He looked at my long straightened Jew-fro satisfied with his work.  
Stan:  
He looked hilarious with all his hair shoulder length, yet the front still curly. I got off the bed and proceeded to move in front of him. I decided to sit on his lap and rap my legs around him , as if Wendy would sit on my lap when we were about to make out. My dick really hurt in these jeans. I gotta calm down or it s gunna like bruise or something. Dude no more dick action. I can t handle it in these jeans. I laugh as I say that.  
Maybe we should take them off then. What did he just say?! He seriously just asked for my cock already?! I lost my concentration from the shock and the equipment slipped in my fingers.  
AH! SHIT THAT BURNS! FUCK! Oh my God what did I just do?  
Oh shit Kyle! I m so sorry! One sec, I ll go get a wet towel I jumped off him and put the straightner on his desk in a careful position. Don t need any fires now.  
I ran to his bathroom across the hall and grabbed a towel and wet it quickly. God he must think I m the worst boyfriend ever. I just freaking burnt him! God I m so stupid. I return and place the towel on his forehead. God Kyle. I m so sorry! You just shocked me when you said that. It s not like you! I grinned, yet still worried.  
Don t worry about it dude. I ll be fine. He said back Kyle:  
God. You must think I m the worst boyfriend ever. You probably hate me. He said as tears welled up in his eyes, just as they did when he thought I was going to reject him yesterday when he kissed me.  
Don t be a pussy. It s just a burn. It ll heal. I shouldn t have startled you, I m sorry. I could barley see through my mass of hair in front of my face. I lifted it up and held it with my free hand.  
Maybe a kiss will make t feel better? he smiled and grinned as he leaned to kiss my forehead.  
I meant a kiss here. And I grabbed his chin with the hand that held the towel and pulled his face to mine so our lips could meet. I let go of my hair and I cupped his face both my hands. He grabbed my back and neck and we shared a deep passionate kiss.  
I could never hate you Stan. I said as I let go from the kiss. He smiled and wiped his tears. Now finish this mess up. I said pointing to my head. He smiled even bigger and went to his school bag to grab scissors. He began cutting my hear and it fell to the floor and to my bed. I wonder what he s cutting it to look like.  
He moved around and finished my hair. Wow.. he s really good at this stuff.  
Done. He said and he dropped his arms to his side and wiped his forhead with his forearm. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the mirror on my wall. I gasped. My hair was cut in layers with left side bangs. It was much shorter then before and it looked amazing. I looked really scene, like him. Kinda.  
You like? He asked in a scared tone as he bit his lip.  
Like? I love it Stan! You re fucking awesome dude! With that I wrapped my arms around him. I love change. I am so glad I don t look like a boring little curly haired kid anymore. You re the best dude. I said with my arms around his neck, his around my waist. He gave me a gentle kiss on the lips You look so hot dude. Hot? Wow, never though I d hear him say that to me. I grinned and then gave him a kiss in return. Then we heard a knock on the door.  
Dinner is ready bubie! My mom called from the outside the door.  
Kay ma! I yelled back.

When we walked downstairs my mother did not take to lightly to the change in hairstyle.  
Oh Goodness, Kyle! What did you do you your curls?! She said astonished.  
I cut them and had Stan style it. She shot Stan a rather nasty look. Mom, I wanted it this way. I said looking back at her. She said nothing to me the rest of the night. She doesn t take to kindly to change. I wonder what she s gunna say when I tell her the same kid who cut my hair, is also my boyfriend. That ll be fun.

Stan:  
After dinner we went back upstairs and got ready for bed. I guess I m sleeping with you then? I said. Holding my hands at my hips.  
Would you like it any other way? Kyle said. Wow he s being really seductive tonight.  
Course not. And with that I jumped in his bed and pulled the covers down. I patted the other side for him to come lay down with me. He rolled his eyes and told me we had to clean up his hair first. So I grabbed up the big chunks and threw them out as he went to his closet and grabbed the Lil Vac he kept in there for when Cartman comes over and gets Cheesy Poops everywhere.  
After we cleaned up I climbed into his bed and he shut off the lights and climbed in beside me. I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He began to pull off my shirt, and I did the same to him. While we cuddled I couldn t help but ask him something.  
Did you really want me to take my pants off? You could if you wanted to, but really it was just a joke. I wanted to see your reaction. I kissed his forehead where I burned it.  
Well you certainly got one. I said as I smirked.  
You shoulda seen your face though dude, it was priceless. Yea whatever. It felt really.. right.. in his arms. Though I could feel his every bone, I still felt protected, and safe. He was so soft. His new haircut really did look great on him. I mean, I loved the Jew-fro, but this looks amazing on him. I m glad he likes it. He should get some blonde highlights too. I ll talk to him about it tomorrow.  
Kyle:  
Laying in his arms has got to be the best feeling I have ever had. I pulled myself close to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He rested his chin on my head and just then my life felt perfect at that moment. Everything was perfect. It felt complete.  
We slept like this all night. I awoke in his muscular arms the next morning, before he did. Today is Saturday. 


End file.
